


RvB Oneshots and short series

by KitKatCronch



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Do I list every character in this show?, Me? Being too lazy to list the relationships?, Multi, Tagging here is hard, more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatCronch/pseuds/KitKatCronch
Summary: List of oneshots and two part series I make. Probably only two part series. We'll see





	RvB Oneshots and short series

“Do you remember where we had our first date?”

Eyes turned from the ceiling of the room to look at you, curled against his side. It was a ridiculous question to anyone else, but in light of what had happened recently, you couldn’t keep the fear dormant anymore.

“Of course I do. How could I ever forget the best day of my life?” His voice is deep and raspy from the injury and from lack of use.

Even the fact that he was talking now did nothing to quell your emotions.

He’d gotten really hurt. You didn’t travel with him on the way back to Dr. Grey, but you knew the extent of his health just like Carolina. It was bad. It could’ve been worse, he had been shot in the neck, but…

Pasting on a smile, you tilted your head to look up at him. “Humor me? It’s a test to see how much you actually remember and how much I can tease you about forgetting.”

A low chuckle made his chest rumble enough for you to feel it from where you were. It almost made you forget you weren’t in his room snuggling. No, you were in the hospital ward, enjoying a bit of time alone without Grey poking at your boyfriend or Carolina talking to you in hushed whispers about his wellbeing. Your stomach twisted again as your mind went back over the same moment you’d had nightmares about since it happened. Well, whenever you could find sleep, they haunted you.

God, what had it done to Wash?

“Alright, alright. Um…well, I believe that…well, we were in the project at the time. That’s how we met. Uh…you were…working with 479er and you were our getaway once. Well, I mean, you were our getaway several times, but…”

A small, genuine smile graced your lips as you listened to him retell how you first met. Granted, it wasn’t your first official date, but it used to be a joke during the Project that, whenever you were the getaway, you and Wash had somehow set it up to see each other.

It hurt, though, when his eyes went out of focus before returning back to normal.

“Hey, have I ever told you about my cat, Loki?”

“No, baby,” you whispered, running your fingers through the blond hair on his head. “But I’d love to hear about him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Carolina found you crying in your room.

At first, she awkwardly stood at the door, listening to you sob into a pillow. She wasn’t the best at comforting people, but she was trying to get better. It wasn’t ever easy to deviate from being a soldier when that’s all you’ve ever strived to be the best at.

A hand on your back startled you enough to make you hiccup, swallowing the next sob as you tried to dry your face quickly. “H-hey, Lina…my turn for watch?”

She shook her head slowly. “No, um. Dr. Grey’s with him now, he’s sleeping, and then I’m taking the next watch. Are you…okay?”

You pasted on another smile, taking a shaky breath. “Of course I am! I’m a Freelancer, remember? I used to fly you guys out of active warzones, I can handle this.”

Without her helmet on, her green eyes seemed to pierce right through your lie. “S/n, the lapses…he can’t help them. He needs time to heal. It’s stressful and it hurts like hell, but at least we still have him. It could’ve been far worse.”

The only sign that you were breaking under the pressure was the redness in your eyes and the small quivers of your bottom lip. “I appreciate you checking on me, b-but I’m telling you everything is fine. I’d be an absolute mess if it wasn’t!”

Both of you looked down at your trash can, which was half full of used tissues. It’d been emptied this morning.

Carolina sighed, dropping her head slightly. She knew how hard this must be for you. How much it must hurt to see someone you loved so much forget about the both of you sometimes. It was even worse to see you putting on a tough visad over it.

No one should have to be brave all the time. Not even she could.

“Y/n-”

“I’m fine, Carolina. I don’t wanna talk about this anymore. So, if we’re done.”

Just as your feet started to have to hold your weight, your legs crumbled out from under you. Carolina sighed softly as you quickly tried to cover your fall.

“When did you last eat?”

“Um…I think…”

“Too long. You’re gonna kill yourself worrying about him and that’s not helping him. You know that if he starts noticing that your health is declining, it’s gonna hurt him even more. It’s always been hard on the both of you when one of you was hurt and it never helped when the other one was making it worse in the first place. Starving yourself is the worst thing to do for the both of you. So, I’m only going to tell you once. Go get Grif and go pig out. Get your energy back up or…I won’t let you take watch ever again.”

“You wouldn’t dare do that,” you whispered incredulously, jaw slack. “Lina, you wouldn’t!”

“I won’t if you go eat and rest.”

You closed your jaw, quickly grabbing your jacket before walking shakily to go get nutrients.

Grif was more than happy to help you pig out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, babe? Remember when I first told you I loved you?”

You looked up at Wash, who was sitting up in the bed with bandages still around his neck but a big, dorky smile on his face. He’d never asked you a question like you so often had done.

“Yeah…do you?”

“Obviously, I did ask if you did. It was after you had tagged along with Niner and you like…super spy hijacked another plane to pick up the rest of us who didn’t get to the evac point on time-”

“Which was only you, but continue,” you chuckled softly.

He gave you a look, but the mask cracked easily at your laugh. “Alright, I didn’t get to the evac point on time, so you flew by and picked me up and I just…it just was blurted out, but it didn’t mean anything less.”

You almost melted at his sweet, loving smile, reaching over for his hand to squeeze. “My big bad soldier is such a softie, it’s still amazing to me.”

Wash lifted your hand to kiss you knuckles gently, then dropped his forehead against them. “Only when I’m around my guardian angel.”

Your smile faltered slightly. Guardian angels were supposed to protect and you hadn’t done a very good job when he’d gotten shot. It was a nightmare you were living. That he was living. Maybe even reliving in his head.

Dr. Grey relieved you of your watch and Carolina met you in your room again, letting you fall into her as tears flood yours eyes.

“I know,” she whispered.

“When he remembers, there’s always a lapse…why does there always have to be a lapse!?” You felt yourself nearly yelling, letting yourself fall out of her arms and down to the floor. “He knew when he told me he loved me, he even started remembering our fucking first date!”

“The one where he snuck a picnic to the big window looking out into space or the one where you were flying instead of Niner?”

Your voice cracked when you answered. “The one where I was flying. Carolina, what if he forgets meeting me? Before all this stupid shit happened…god, I’m such an idiot!” Your hands grabbed the sides of your head as you tried to control your emotions.

She didn’t know what to do, just letting you have a meltdown was all she could do. You didn’t have these often, only when things became far too stressful for you to handle. It was only a matter of time after she found you crying alone that this would happen.

“We talked…about when the war was over. We were so stupid to think we’d come through unhurt…we thought we could get fucking married and settle down! I mean, look at us both! We can’t function without each other or a gun in our hands! Like that’d be possible ever!”

A shaky breath did little to make you quieter as you gained steam to your meltdown.

“I can’t…it’s so hard to think of that when he has lapses. Like, what if we’re up at the altar, saying our vows, and he just…forgets? Or worse, what if he forgets me and moves on? If he does…I-….I can’t correct him, I’d have to just…”

“You’re afraid of losing.” Carolina sat down in front of you, her own eyes glazed with a dampness you’d rarely seen from her.

“No…I’m afraid of losing him and not being ready to let go.”

“It’s…difficult. And…the wounds from losing are always gonna be there. But,” she paused, pulling a lighter out of her armor pocket and flicking it open. “Sometimes…the pain isn’t as bad as knowing you pushed them away.”

You knew York’s lighter when you saw it. “What are you saying?”

A barely there smile graced her lips. “Don’t cry because you think you’re losing him. Smile because he’s still there and he’s fighting to keep you. Don’t push him away because it’s hard. Let him lean on you like you two do and lean back. You two are strong enough.”

You pulled her into another tight hug.

Carolina wasn’t great at cheering people up, but she was definitely improving. And each day you were so incredibly grateful you had your two Freelancers with you.

They were all you had and you’d be damned if you let stupid emotions or a bullet take them from you.


End file.
